La extraña varita
by Cris Snape
Summary: Garrick Ollivander reflexiona acerca de la varita de Harry Potter. Escrito para los Desafíos del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**LA EXTRAÑA VARITA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia ha sido escrita para los __**Desafíos**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Me apunté en la Lista de la Chistera Explosiva con el Grupo 1 y me tocó en suerte Garrick Ollivander, rating K y género mistery. Y reconozco que tengo cero inspiración para escribir algo al respecto, pero el plazo para entregar el desafío está a punto de cumplirse y voy a escribir un cutrefic para no ser sancionada cruelmente. No prometo una buena historia, solamente un relato para salir del paso. Besetes._

* * *

No puede quitarse al chico de la cabeza. Desde que ha abandonado la tienda, llevándose esa varita consigo, no ha dejado de darle vueltas al asunto. Lleva toda su vida trabajando con varitas y ha aprendido de los mejores maestros que un fabricante pudiera tener, pero es incapaz de entender qué implicaciones puede tener lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Al chico únicamente le ha comentado que le parece curioso que su varita contenga el mismo núcleo que aquella del hombre que intentó asesinarlo siendo un bebé, pero piensa que ojalá sólo fuera una coincidencia sin importancia. Sabe que existe un brujo al que podría preguntarle y que quizá él podría ayudarle a resolver sus dudas, pero Albus Dumbledore no respondería a sus preguntas.

Garrick Ollivander sonríe al recordar lo que su padre le dijo un día, muchos años atrás, cuando le habló del momento en que Dumbledore compró su primera varita. Ya entonces era un mago que irradiaba poder por todos sus poros y resultaba un tanto prepotente, como si supiera muy bien que no era un ser humano normal y corriente y quisiera demostrarlo a cada paso que daba. El viejo director de Hogwarts es un gran brujo, un hombre muy inteligente y capaz, pero también es condenadamente reservado y prefiere mantener el misterio en torno a los asuntos que a él le convenían. En toda su vida, Garrick sólo ha charlado con él en un puñado de ocasiones y lo conoce lo suficiente como para comprender que, si sabe algo sobre las varitas, no le proporcionará ninguna clase de información.

El señor Ollivander revisa su libro de registro. Tiene una memoria extraordinaria y sabe a ciencia cierta a quién le vendió aquella otra varita, pero desea asegurarse. Entorna los ojos cuando ve el nombre de Thomas Ryddle escrito de su puño y letra. Se acuerda perfectamente del muchacho. Tan poderoso como Dumbledore, pero mucho menos altanero. Garrick había pensado entonces que el niño sabía muy bien cómo comportarse y descubrió algo turbio en él. No supo qué era, pero no le gustó. Años después comprendió que el joven Ryddle ya sabía ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones y que había jugado con toda la comunidad mágica desde el principio.

Supuestamente había desaparecido. Garrick nunca creyó que estuviera muerto. Sabe lo suficiente sobre los brujos que se echan a perder y lo supone oculto, demasiado débil como para presentar batalla y ávido de poder y venganza. Y ahora Harry Potter entra en su tienda y se lleva la otra varita que contiene en su interior la pluma del fénix de Albus Dumbledore. Los tres parecen estar unidos por el destino y Garrick sabe que en algún momento toda esa situación estallará.

Teme que llegue ese momento. Durante su larga vida ha contemplado más desgracias de las que le hubieran gustado y se pregunta si existe una forma para evitar lo irremediable. A su padre le había gustado experimentar con varitas fabricadas con el mismo núcleo y Garrick aprendió una cosa observándole: que no pueden enfrentarse.

Garrick cierra el libro y se frota los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Siente que tiene cientos de respuestas al alcance de su mano pero le falta algo para hacerse con ellas. Necesita despejar la mente y aclarar sus ideas y quizá leer un par de libros. No sabe que unos pocos años más tarde, Voldemort irá en su busca y que sus dudas respecto a las varitas quedarán resueltas cuando el brujo le hable del _Priori Incantatem _y la Varita de Saúco.

* * *

_Es lo peor que he escrito en años, pero Enrique me ha abandonado y no doy más de sí. Espero haber cumplido el objetivo del Desafío, al menos._


End file.
